


The Divergence of Time

by PokeSSB



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeSSB/pseuds/PokeSSB
Summary: Byleth, the daughter of Jeralt and Sitri, has been teaching for quite a few months. This month, however, everything is going to change.
Kudos: 5





	The Divergence of Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Considering there are changes to the lore, it is assumed that everything not explicitly mentioned in the story is exactly what happened in the canon. For example, Byleth begins teaching the same month and all the same missions occur.]

“Hey, Byleth, did you hear me?”

I look up to see my mother, Sitri, looking at me with her cool green eyes. I must have zoned out. I simply nod; this was a sufficient answer.

“Jeralt is supposed to be here any minute. I’m guessing the Knights of Seiros’s meeting ran for longer than it was supposed to…” She looked sad. She loved my father with everything she had.

“Oh yeah, how has your teaching position been going? I still can’t believe Lady Rhea chose you for it. She must have agreed that you were quite special.” Her eyes lit up. My mother loved us and it was obvious to see.

“It’s been going amazingly. Though my class has kept me on my toes, I still love them all very much. Each one of them has their own, unique talents that I am so happy to be able to foster,” I responded assuredly.

“I’m glad to hear it.” She pauses, then speaks, “I couldn’t ask for a better daughter, I hope you know that.”  


I nod again, it’s the only answer I could proffer her without getting emotional. Since I got hired as a professor at the monastery, life has been going smoothly. Though I do not live with my mother or father anymore, we all meet for lunch at noon every day.

“Sorry I’ve kept you guys waiting. Lady Rhea was informing us that we’ll be moving out for a new mission tomorrow.” As he spoke, my father sat down next to my mother.

“How’d it go, captain?” My mother looked lovingly into my father’s eyes.

“Not so well, I don’t have a good feeling about this.” He spoke in a slow, worried tone.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay. It always has been with you in charge.” My mother places her hand on his shoulder and offers him a weak smile. 

“I guess so. Has Lady Rhea gave your class their mission this month yet, Byleth?” After changing the subject, he stares at me.

“Not yet, I’m supposed to see her after lunch today. Hopefully everyone is ready for it…” I mutter the last sentence to myself.

My mother looks at me and says, “With you as a professor, I’m sure they will be! Isn’t that right, Jeralt?”

“Absolutely. She has learned from the best.” My father chuckles.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into the audience chamber ready to hear our next mission. Rhea is having a conversation with Seteth. Rhea looks at me and a strange warmth fills her eyes. While I appreciate her devotion to me, this look has always rubbed me the wrong way. It seems as if there is so much I don’t know about Lady Rhea.

“Seteth, can you please—”

“Yes, I will go get who we were talking about earlier. No need to ruin the surprise, Lady Rhea.” Seteth offers Rhea a warm smile.

“Thank you.” Rhea nods her head while responding. Seteth leaves the audience chamber.

“Professor, I hope everything is going well with your class. The Black Eagles enjoy your teaching quite a lot. Edelgard, specifically, has been very vocal about how excellent you’ve been doing.”

“I believe everything has been going well. I couldn’t be any more fortunate. The Black Eagles house feels like home to me. Lysithea has also been adjusting well to switching houses as well; I’m very happy that her and Edelgard suggested the change.” I reply, a sly smile filling my face.  


“Yes, Lysithea has been adjusting very well. On a related note, I’m so very glad that things have been going well here. The ball yesterday was an outstanding success. The Goddess would be proud of everything that’s been happening at the monastery. As the archbishop, seeing you adjust and enjoy your new role as a professor has filled me with immense happiness.” Rhea says this while making very calm and sincere eye contact.

“That makes me happy as well. I’m so glad everyone had fun at the ball.”

Rhea’s expression darkens and she looks quite sad. “Sadly, these joyful times are going to have to be cut short. Professor, this month’s assignment is quite different than your previous ones. There have been reports of students going missing around an abandoned cathedral. I would like your class to be the one who investigates it. Since this is an urgent manner, I would like you to go tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice.”

“That’s perfectly fine, we can be prepared by tomorrow. Is there anything else we should know about?”

“Yes, two things specifically. Firstly, there have been reports of demonic beasts around the cathedral; make sure to take upmost caution. Secondly, there is someone special joining you for this mission.”

Setheth and Jeralt walks in appropriately after Rhea says this. “This month, Jeralt will be joining you. I felt as if it would be nice for you and Jeralt to spend more time together.”

My father does not look very happy with Lady Rhea’s decision. During the entire introduction, he is staring out into space.

“Jeralt, I trust you to help the professor with this crucial task. As our best knight, I have no doubt that you’ll be able to succeed in this mission,” Rhea says while looking at Jeralt. 

“I’ll do my best to help Byleth in any way possible, Lady Rhea.” He must have been paying enough attention to respond.

“Father, I look forward to showing you how much my class has grown.” I smile, trying to encourage him.

“Then let’s go get your kiddies ready for tomorrow.” He turns and walks towards the exit. I follow him.


End file.
